Childs Wiki Websites
Website One www.lessonplanbuilder.org Lesson plan builder helps teachers step by step build lesson plans and creates a database of resourses. Not only is this a great tool for helping build and store lesson plans, it is also a social media tool that allows you to gather feedback from other teachers. Obviously we as new teachers can use this for help and guidance to build lessons. Website Two http://www.youtube.com/ No matter what subject you teach, teachers will find a educational video on youtube. School systems are trying to incoperate technology into classrooms and showing a short youtube clip is perfect for that requirement. From showing how to solve mathematics to seeing a speech on economics, you can find what you are looking for. Simply go to the search bar and type the subject matter in which you need and hundreds of videos pop up. Youtube is a great source for educational video clips. Website Three www.netflix.com Along the same lines as youetube, I suggest netflix. There are several differences but both are very eductional. Netflix a membership fee of 7 dollars a month; however, you can share one membership on three devices. Therefore get a group of three you can save some money! Netflix is an unlimited source of educational documentaries, movies, and segments. You will find anything from National Geographic and Discovery Channel documentaries to action movies. Website Four www.edhelper.com Edhelper is geared more toward the elementary school teacher. It is free resource for mutiple grades and lessons. Edhelper.com has many organizational worksheets as well as detailed lesson plans. Whether the subject is reading or science, edhelper.com has all sorts of different puzzles, worksheets, and activities for all students of elementary level. Website Five www.brainpop.com Brainpop.com is a great educational website that incorporates technology in the classroom. This is a free website that allows the students to get on the computer and access the internet and play educational games. All subjects are covered and it allows students to access of technology via iPads, computers, smartphones, etc. They are animated games and quizzes that covers all content. Also brainpop.com has a feature that aligns and has searchable state standards. Website Six www.teachersnetwork.org Teachersnetwork.org is another great website for teacher resources. It has many informative videos for teachers with many different "how to" complete objectives. Whether it be help with report card comments or how to be more effective in the classroom, teachersnetwork.org has many useful aids. Website Seven www.powermylearning.com Poweremylearning.com is a social,gaming network that is free of charge. It allows teachers and parents to track and guide their children and students in their educational experience online. Also poweremylearning rewards students with badges and points with their performance. This is a fun and stimulating way for students to enjoy technology as well as discover new interest. Website Eight www.smithsonianeducation.org Smithsonianeducation.org helps teachers prepare, plan, and teach. This website gives online resources, lesson plans, and professional development. Smithsonianeducation.org would be a great resource for teachers in many subjects especially historical information. Website Nine www.economist.com The economist.com would be a great website for business and economics teachers. It is a free website that give lots of information. It has world economical insights as well as current news and issues from around the world. It would a great website to use during class lessons. Website Ten www.cnn.com The last website I would suggest is cnn.com. All classes can use current events in their lessons. Not only does cnn.com have US news but also World events. Weather it be new technologies around the world or local US news, cnn.com has all kinds of information that can be shared and discussed with students in a teachers lesson.